


It Was Always You

by poop_face



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, padackles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poop_face/pseuds/poop_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://youtu.be/rMQtmvrThbc<br/>This is what happened later that night..</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

So when Jenny and Jared got home Jared promptly dropped his shoes at the door and padded in with Harley at his side.  
Sadie, who had come to the door with Harley to welcome their daddies stopped beside Jensen and it was comical how both their looks were the same level of confused looking at Jared.  
Jensen and Sadie followed Jared into the bedroom who was making his bed muttering at non stop speed he talks in under his breath.  
"Hey Jay! I think I zoned out during the thing back there.. You know the time when something crawled up your ass and died" said Jensen leaning against the doorframe.  
Jared turned around on his heels fast enough to give himself whiplash and make the dogs bark and leave the room. "Something died up my ass? Sure! Right after it crawled outta yours!" He went back to fluffing the pillows.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Why did you turn away?"  
"What? When?"  
"When I tried to kiss you. Why did you turn away, Jen?" Now Jared was right up in Jensen's face.  
Jensen carefully stepped half a step back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Because it's what friends do when their friends try to kiss them..? Dude! How much did you have to drink?"  
"I just wanted to kiss you! Why won't you kiss me, Jensen?" Now they were so close it was hard to distinguish where Jared's breath ended and Jensen's began.  
"Man! You need to sleep" Jensen said slowly pushing Jared towards the bed.  
"No. We need to sleep. Like together." Jared circled his super long fingers around Jensen's wrists and pulled him down with him as he sat back on the bed.  
"Jared. What are you..." He was cut off by Jared's soft lips on him. Somehow he expected it to be harder but turns out drunk Jared was surprisingly gentle.  
It wasn't even a proper kiss, just a press of lips and Jensen's head was already swimming. "Jay, what are you.. We.. What is happening?" Jen tried again.  
"Shhh.... We can blame it on the booze tomorrow." Jared pulled Jensen further down on him as he laid back on the bed and very easily turned them over.  
Jared went for his lips again. This time with more purpose. And Jensen opened at the intrusion of his tongue without even realizing what he was doing.  
Jensen's hands firm on Jared's waist slowly but smoothly moved up Jared's front and into his hair. He pulled Jared down and closer to him, deepening the kiss. He was mapping all the inside of Jared's mouth with his tongue. One of them moaned as he felt the deep rumble along their presses up chests. He couldn't be sure if it was Jared or him.  
They went on for maybe a minute maybe twenty, it was hard to tell. But when Jared moved away from Jensen's mouth to catch his breath, the movement made his dick graze against Jensen's hip.  
"Jaaayyy..." Jen breathed at the touch of Jared's hard-on against him. Jared just looked down at him, glassy eyed swollen lips slicked with saliva. Without breaking eye contact he moved a little to the left and grinded with more determination this time, their swollen dicks perfectly aligning through layers of unwanted fabric.  
Jensen decided to take care of the barriers and started unbuttoning Jared's shirt all the while rubbing against him between kisses which he never let get any deeper.  
As he pushed the shirt over his shoulder, skimming the smooth skin there, he lifted and bent his head going after one of Jared's nipples which were already rock hard. He swiped his tongue over it followed by a bite which earned him a keening sound that turned into a moan. He moved to repeat it on the other nipple, kneading the abandoned one between his fingers. Jared's thrusts got desperate and frantic at that. He slid his hands between them wasting no time to get them both out of their pants and wrapping his hand around the both of them.  
As soon as Jared's strong, calloused hands wrapped around Jensen, something struck in him and he arched of the bed. He needed to take more control of this before he came embarrassingly fast. With this thought he turned them over pushing Jared into the mattress.  
Kissing him once on the lips he moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses on his chin, the hollow of his neck, the sculpted collarbone. Each time kiss.lick.bite.move.  
He moves lower tracing his path with his tongue, making pit stops at both Jared's nipples giving them all his attention like he had done before. When Jared was nothing but a stuttering mess with hands flailing just to touch the burning of Jensen's skin against his palm, Jensen moved lower still leaving kisses along his path. This was going to leave one funny trail of marks the next morning! When the wandering hands got too demanding, he pinned them to Jared's side, deep into the mattress as he licked his way along the thin line of hair leading to a big fat cock slick with precum.  
So Jensen followed the treasure trail leading to the slick, shiny head innocently lying across Jared's belly and that was it. He completely ignored Jared's dick and moved on to leaving kisses on his chiselled hip and Jared keened and arched off the bed, his hands still pinned to his sides by Jensen's strong arms.  
Halfway through the showering of kisses, Jensen beelined to Jared's crotch and nuzzled at the bush of hair there.  
"Killing me here, Jen.." Jared said, more a breath than actual words. At this, Jensen wrapped his lips around one of Jared's balls and lightly sucked on it and then moved to the next one.  
Jensen kept sucking at Jared's balls for a while when Jared almost cried,"fucking get to it already!" Jensen pulled off of the sac in his mouth with an obscene pop and said in a voice huskier than Jared had ever heard, "you asked for it, now take what I give, and bear however I give it." With this, Jensen wrapped one hand to the base of Jared's cock and pushed him in till the head bumped the back of his throat.  
Pulling back all the way to the head, Jensen looked up to see the long expanse of Jared's skin with his head thrown back against the mattress and breathing rapidly. The view just made him harder.  
"Hey! Jay! I want you to look at me. I need you to see that I'm the one touching you. That you are fucking into my mouth." Jared took a big breath and looked down, just in time to see his dick disappearing between those plump, red lips. Jensen took him all the way in and hummed around Jared sending sparks up Jared's spine.  
Jensen started sucking and bobbing his head in time to his stroking the unreachable part of Jared with his hand. All the while humming hoarsely at the back of his throat.  
A few strokes into it, Jared gave a breathy warning, but Jensen kept at it, increasing the pace and finally when Jared came with a stuttering cry of "Jen", swallowed as much as he could, letting some of his cum trickle down the side of his mouth.  
As soon as Jared gains some control of himself, he pulls Jensen up and licks away his cum from Jensen's chin and kisses his taste out of his mouth. He moves his hand lower and wraps his fingers around Jensen and starts pumping hard and fast.  
Jared's hand big and strong and calloused and still so soft around him almost does it for Jensen, but what throws him over the edge is Jared whispering hot, filthy things in his ear. Jensen had to know there was no way this fucker was going to shut up. One bite to his ear, and Jensen's gone with a scream of Jared's name. Jared strokes him through the aftershocks. Before Jensen can say something about how this might affect their friendship on and off set, Jared plants a kiss on Jensen's half open mouth. He covers both of them with the blanket and snuggles in close to Jensen, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him close, ignoring the mess on them.  
"I still think you should've kissed me on the red carpet" Jared whispers against the back of Jensen's neck.  
"And miss out on this?" Jensen feels him smile against his skin.  
"I think we would have gotten to it eventually.." Jared hums nuzzling behind Jen's ear.  
"Eventually was too long a time to wait" Jensen entangles his fingers in Jared's and drifts off feeling Jared's soft breath tickling the tiny hair at the base of his skull.


End file.
